wwe_revolution_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
WWE 13 Week 1 Results
Raw Match 1- Shane McMahon vs Big Boss Man Boss Man had control for most of the opening parts of this match until Shane mounted a little bit of his comeback with a couple of shuffling punches. These punches in bunches ended with Shane jumping off the Top Rope onto the floor with a huge Elbow Drop and only got a 2. Boss Man came back with a gigantic Boss Man Slam onto the steps but Shane kicked out at 2. Shane brought it back in the ring with more punches and jumped off the Top Rope and Elbow Droping Boss Man while he was on the steel steps for the win. After the match Boss Man was carted away in a stretcher and from behind Goldberg attacks Shane and then spears him and then hits a huge Jackhammer on the Prodical Son. Goldberg says "That's for your father firing me!" He walked away after that. Match 2- Ken Shamrock vs. R-Truth Ken and Truth went back and forth for awhile, but getting the upper hand until Shamrock hit a huge Belly to Belly on Belly took out Truth. Vince came out after that and said "You think that's it?" and brought out McIntrye. McIntrye hit a huge STO for only a 2. He tried to hit Future Shock but Ken was able to reverse to hit a nasty Overhead Belly to Belly for the 3. Here comes the Miz however running down the ramp. He attacked Shamrock and hit the Skull Crushing Finale but Ken kicked at 2. Miz kept beating him down and telling him to stay down. Shamrock was able to fight and keep fighting to finish off Miz with a Ankle Lock. After the match Miz, McIntrye and Truth all beat down Shamrock until Randy Orton came out to try to fend them off until he gets him from behind from what learned to be the leader John Cena. Cena yells at the fans "I can't wrestle huh?" as he FU's Orton to the ground and the 4 men leave with the Most Dangerous Men battered and beaten. Match 3- Kane and X-Pac vs Hardcore Personified Kane attacks Cactus Jack to start off the match and the teams break off. Kane chokeslamed Jack through the annouce table for only a 2. Jack shows how crazy he really is when he goes after Kane and Double Arm DDTs him on a chair for a 2. Meanwhile X-Pac is busted open by Funk when he throws Pac in the post and Piledrivers him through a table. Kane saves X-Pac before the 3 count and Chokeslams both Cactus and Funk to eliminate Jack. Funk kicked out of that and a Superkick from X-Pac until Kane Tombstoned Funk through a table for the win. After the match, both teams shook hands and walked away from the carnage together. Match 4- Fatal 4 Way #1 Contender's Match Cena and Orton started destroying each other in the beginning while McIntrye, Miz and Truth came out to try to continue what they started but Shamrock, Taker and Austin were able to fend them off, then a Stunner, Tombstone and RKO eliminated Cena. Then it was down to Austin, Orton and Taker. Orton and Austin went back and forth attempts at RKOs and Stunners while Taker sat back and just watched. Orton was able to hit a huge RKO when Austin was on the top rope, Orton was able to kick him in the gut, grabbed his neck and dropped him for the elimination. Which left us down to Undertaker and Orton as the final 2. Taker grabbed Orton and Chokeslamed hit for only a 2, he setted up for a Last Ride but at the last second Orton jumped off and at the last second hit a gigantic out of nowhere RKO on Taker but Miz and Truth came back and hit a combination of a Skull Crushing Finale and Lil' Jimmy onto Orton and it gave Taker enough time to setup the Tombstone and plant Orton for the 3. Main Event- Divison 1 and Chris Jericho vs Shawn Michaels and L.O.D Jericho gets a early cheap shot on Michaels and starts to wear him down. Mutiple kicks and shots to Michaels' head and then tagged in Swagger. Swagger worked on Michaels' back with many powerslams and mostly big impactful moves to Shawn. Ziggler came in next and just tried finished the job until Michaels hit a huge shot to the head of Ziggler and kicked up and started to comeback. Shawn did miss the elbow drop and was able to tag in Jericho. Jericho locked in the Walls Of Jericho and Michaels was able to get out and hit Jericho with a gigantic Sweet Chin Music as Animal and Hawk took out Ziggler and Swager but then the lights went out and out of nowhere here comes Bray Wyatt attacking everyone and taking out Shawn and yells "Taker, like that flattery? because soon it will be you that I will prove to that all the smoke and mirrors are just stupid games!" Lights go back out and all Bray leaves is a rocking chair right in the middle of the ring to end the show. SmackDown Match 1- DDT vs The Rhodes Scholars Booker and Rhodes started the match, Booker started to have control until Damien hit him from behind while Booker was coming off the ropes and Rhodes was able hit a huge knee into Booker's gut. Rhodes tagged in Sandow while Booker was down and Sandow took advange. Elbow of Distain to Booker and Sandow was going for the You're Welcome but then got reversed into a Bookend as Booker was able to get the tag to DDP as he finished off Sandow with a Diamond Cutter to Sandow and after the match to Rhodes when Cody went to attack Page only to fail. Booker and DDP left as winners with their heads held high. Match 2- Justin Gabriel vs Zack Ryder vs David Otunga vs Heath Slater (Cruiserweight Championship) Slater & Otunga start off by attacking Gabriel & Ryder and they break off with Slater/Ryder and Otunga/Gabriel from there. Ryder gets back control and hits a huge Broski Boot for only a 2 on Slater. Slater tries to hit Sweetness but Ryder is able to stop him and turn it into a Rough Ryder for the eliimination. Ryder and Gabriel work together to get rid of Otunga with a Rough Ryder and then a 450 Splash for the elimination. When Ryder looks away for a split-second, Gabriel goes for the win with a rollup for only a 2. Ryder gets up and Gabriel smiles and says "This close." They go back and forth for a bit until Ryder is able to hit and reverse DDT on Gabriel. He sets up for a Rough Ryder but Gabriel is able to move out of the way and hits a huge kick right to Ryder's face. He went for a 450 but Ryder got his knees up and setup for Rough Ryder again and this time hits it on Gabriel for the 3. After the match Ryder and Gabriel shake hands and leave the ring. Match 3- United Kingdom vs Masked Marvels Sheamus and Barrett beat down Sin Cara before the match and left him busted up in the back leaving Mysterio by himself for Sheamus to wear him with many powerslams and mostly power type of moves to Mysterio. Mysterio tried to make a comeback but was not able to as Barrett knocked him out with the Bull Hammer for the 3. After the match Barrett got on the microphone and said "We are coming for those tag titles so E&C shine them up real nice because we are the next champs." Both men left the ring after that Match 4- Christian vs Kofi Kingston We start off the match with Christian trying to rollup Kingston for only a 2 and Kingston turning around and almost taking Christian head off with a Trouble in Pradise but Christian moved at the last minute. Kofi started to take control with multiple shots to the midsection and head of Christian. He went for a Boom Drop and succeed for only a 2. Christian started to make a significant comeback against Kofi until Kofi hit Trouble in Pradise for only a 2 as Christian was able to kick out. He hit a huge Killswitch off the top rope for the win over Kingston. After the match Christian was Brogue Kicked by Sheamus as Sheamus held up one half of the WWE Tag Team Titles. He left with the belt. Match 5- Edge vs Daniel Bryan vs Triple H vs Rock vs Brock Lesnar vs Bret Hart Before the match could start Wade Barrett attacked Edge backstage with a mystery partner that wasn't Sheamus. The match started with Lesnar going after Rock and Bryan and Hart working on HHH. Brock beat down Rock so much the ref had to eliminate Rock for too much internal bleeding. Brock seemed unstoppable as next he went after Hart and F5ed him after catching him from the top rope and hitting it for the elimination. After Bryan made HHH tap out but then was grabbed by the Beast and Brock hit a gigantic F5 on Bryan and turned around only to get Speared by Edge to be finally eliminated. Edge went for the Spear on Bryan but ended up hitting it only a little as Bryan mostly got out of the way but Edge still went for the pin only for a long 2. Edge went for a Killswitch but was reversed into a huge Knee by Bryan to Edge's head but only got a 2. Bryan became very desperate and called for Edge to Go To Sleep and hit the GTS followed up by a Diving Headbutt for the win. After the match Alberto Del Rio came out and laughed at Bryan before Bryan kicked him right in the head and left Del Rio laying on the ground as Punk came out. Bryan passed Punk and shook his hand while leaving. Match 6- CM Punk vs Alberto Del Rio Punk pretty much dominated Del Rio for most of the match. Just playing with Del Rio and ended by making him tap out to the Yes! Lock as a return of favor of what Bryan did to Edge earlier. After the match Paul Heyman came out and announced that at Unforgiven, it will be a Ladder Match for the World Heavyweight Championship and if Bryan loses, he has to leave SmackDown as a whole. Punk and Bryan's contract signing will be next week. Full Results and News on Unforgiven http://wwe-revolution-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_13_Match_Cards_%28April%29 So far the match card for Unforgiven United Kingdom vs E&C- WWE Tag Team Championship Match Undertaker vs Shawn Michaels- WWE Championship CM Punk vs Daniel Bryan- Ladder Match for the World Heavyweight Championship; If Bryan loses he leaves SmackDown.